


Unexpected

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Slash, Partner sharing, Smut, light domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Seth Rollins has an unexpected night at home.   Dean Ambrose accidentally walks in on Seth with his girlfriend and garners an invitation





	Unexpected

Due to a last minute change in plans on Raw, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns found themselves with an unexpected night off. As they were less than an hour from the home Seth shared with his longtime girlfriend the trio decided to head there to spend the night and head for the next town in the morning. Of course, Seth didn’t think to advise his girl of this change of plans, resulting in one very pissed off girlfriend. 

“Jesus Seth! You about gave me a heart attack!” You yelled glaring at him and his two friends, all of whom looked entirely unrepentant. With a huff of frustration you turned your back on them storming off towards the master bedroom.

Seth followed you around the corner, eyes firmly planted on your ass showcased to perfection in the little spandex shorts you were sporting. Roman and Dean split off towards the kitchen, quite comfortable in what was practically their second home. With his strides much longer than yours, Seth overtook you just inside the bedroom door, grabbing you and pushing you against the wall next to the doorway.

“Knock it off Seth. I’m not in the mood for your shit.” You spat pushing against his chest with the palms of your hands. 

“C’mon Y/N, why you being such a bitch?” he teased leaning forward to nip the side of your neck earning a growl of frustration from you. His hand snaked up to run his fingers along your silky hair making you yank your head away from his roaming fingers.

“What? You think you can just waltz in the house unannounced and scare the shit out of me and then just come rubbin’ up on me?” You asked sarcastically. Seth’s smirk said that was exactly what he thought leaning forward to capture your plump pink lips in a passionate kiss only to have his bottom lip caught by your sharp teeth. Pain rocketed through his lip as Seth pulled away from you with a snarl.

You quickly found yourself pinned to the wall with Seth’s hand wrapped tightly around your throat. Gone was the playful man of moments ago, a fierce fire burning in his almost black eyes as his lip turned up in a sneer. 

“Is that how we’re going to play Y/N?” he asked, his voice low and gravely. You glared back at him meeting his fierce stare with your own. “I have a shit day at work and just want to come home and fuck my girl and I gotta get attitude?” 

“How ‘bout a phone call Seth?” You said. “It’s not that hard. Send me a fucking text. Something.”

“It’s my fucking house I don’t have to announce when I’m coming home.” Seth snarled. “What’s the matter Y/N, expecting someone else? Am I interrupting your plans?” His hand tightened minutely on your throat. He didn’t believe his words for a second, he was just getting into the moment, fueling the fire between them.

“I should.” You gasped back with a smirk. “Find someone to fuck me properly.” Your grin widened when his fist again clenched involuntarily. You loved provoking these reactions from him. 

“Aww poor baby. Are you not getting fucked good enough?” Seth murmured pulling you from the wall by the throat and tossing you haphazardly on the bed. 

“Why don’t you go play with your friends?” You said sitting up and stroking your hands down your body. “I’ve got more than enough experience in taking care of myself. I’m very good at it.” Seth’s eyes darkened as he followed the path of your hands as they skimmed over your breasts, teasing your pierced nipples through the sports bra you wore and down your stomach, coming to a rest between your legs, index finger stroking along the noticeably wet patch on your shorts. 

“Stop.” He commanded. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself.” You arched a taunting eyebrow as you slowly and deliberately slid your hand into the shorts, eyes closing as pleasure coursed through you. Before you could do much, your wrist’s progress was stopped by Seth’s vice like grip. Your eyes flew open meeting Seth’s furious gaze. You whimpered as he pulled your hand out and yanked hard, flipping you onto your stomach and wrenching the hand behind your back. You struggled making Seth press his knee into the small of your back to keep you still as he removed his leather belt from his pants. Despite your best efforts you soon found your hands bound behind your back by the belt. Seth tugged you up by the hips, keeping your face down on the mattress and ass up in the air.

“You know better than to push me Y/N.” Seth said kneeling down on the side of the bed to look you in the face. Seeing the fire still burning in your eyes he shook his head ruefully, a smirk turning up the corners of his lips.

“Fuck you Seth!” You spat managing to sound indignant even in your undignified position. Seth gave a disappointed shake of his head before rising to his feet. You tried to watch his moves as he moved to the foot of the bed. With one swift movement your shorts were stripped and tossed over his shoulder leaving your ass exposed to his view. 

Smack! You yelped as his hand smacked your ass with a loud thwack. Seth paused expectantly for a second before landing another blow. Another whimper escaped you as Seth again paused before shaking his head in disappointment and issuing a third smack, the hardest yet. 

“Did you forget how this works honey?” he asked snidely when he still received no response. “I spank you, you count and thank me.” You groaned in irritation for having forgotten that rule. You started to apologize, but your inner minx stopped you. You were in a mood tonight and were going to push Seth’s buttons as much as you could. See what he would do. 

“Go to hell.” You bit out. You screamed as his hand slapped down brutally, almost making you collapse from the force. You missed the small grin that appeared on Seth’s face at her words. He loved it when she got feisty. This continued for a few more minutes, Seth continually swatting your behind as you refused to give him the satisfaction of the response he wanted.

“Hey man, you mind if…Shit! Man, sorry!” Dean said appearing in the doorway. He quickly covered his eyes after he got a full view of Ariana’s upturned ass and pussy. “I did not know your door was open.” You tensed at the man’s voice face heating up in embarrassment at what he must have seen. As you thought of Dean walking in and seeing your hand print covered ass you squeezed your thighs together as a rush of pleasure surged through you, a reaction Seth definitely noticed.

“Hold up Dean.” Seth called to his friend who was trying to make a quick exit. “Don’t worry about it. We don’t mind, do we Y/N?” he asked grabbing a handful of your ass and giving it a squeeze. 

“No.. no.” You stuttered hesitantly. You weren’t adverse to Dean seeing you like this, but it was humiliating as hell. And Seth knew that was one of your biggest turn ons and had a feeling he was going to exploit that right now if he could get Dean to cooperate. You were nervous, but nowhere near the level of using your safe word. Being honest you were extremely curious where Seth was going with this. 

“Don’t she look good Dean?” Seth asked smirking as his friend kept his eyes firmly covered. “You can look Dean. I swear I’m not going to be mad.” Dean slowly lowered his hand glancing at Seth for confirmation, needing to make sure his friend was really inviting him to check out his girlfriend. At Seth’s nod Dean turned his attention to you. He could honestly say he had never thought he would see you like this. Not that he didn’t want to, because the girl was gorgeous. He knew you and Seth were into some kinky shit, having been regaled with tales from Seth over the past few years.

“What do you think?” Seth asked moving to stand next to Dean as he ran his appraising glance over you. 

“She looks fucking good.” Dean admitted feeling his dick hardening in his pants. “Real good.” 

“Yeah she does.” Seth agreed. “She’s a fucking bitch though.” 

Dean chuckled. “So you’ve said. Guess I better let you get back to setting her straight.” He said once again moving to leave. 

“You can watch if you want.” Seth offered smirking as Dean froze in place. Seth’s eyes flickered to Y/N who shifted uncomfortably but didn’t offer any protest. He again noticed you squeezing your thighs together a telltale sign of your arousal.

“You sure?” Dean asked Seth, turning back into the room. 

“Absolutely. Why don’t you take a seat in that chair over there?” Seth pointed. “It’ll give you a great view. Dean made himself comfortable in the chair situated in the corner of the room. He adjusted his growing erection taking in the view. The chair was positioned along the side of the bed so he was looking right at your flushed face pressed into the comforter. 

“Now Y/N, you have an audience. Don’t embarrass me.” Seth said resuming his position at the foot of the bed. “Show Dean you know how to be a good girl.” 

Seth released a solid slap onto her firm cheek, lips tightening minutely when you didn’t immediately count. Finally as he raised his hand to deliver another blow you spat out “One. Thank you, sir.” 

The process continued, Seth growing irritated as you waited to the last second on every spank to count. With a huff of frustration Seth stepped back from the bed, quickly removing his pants and boxer shorts before moving to stand on the side of the bed opposite to where Dean was sitting. 

“Turn to me.” Seth commanded. “Keep your ass up, give Dean a nice view of that pretty pussy of yours.” You struggled to get into the demanded position with your hands bound behind your back, acutely aware that Dean now had a direct view of your ass and pussy. He was surely going to be able to see just how wet you were. Seth grabbed a handful of hair holding your upper body in position as he placed his cock at your lips. 

“Just the tip.” He told you. You obediently opened your lips, sucking his mushroom tip into your mouth and swirling your tongue along his slit. Seth tightened his grip in your hair as you hummed around him, the vibrations shooting down his shaft. 

“Now all of it. Show Dean what a good little cocksucker you are.” Seth said glancing up to see his friend palming himself through his jeans. Seemed like Dean was enjoying the show. As you progressed to Seth roughly fucking your throat, the sounds of your gags filled the room as tears leaked out of your eyes as you struggled to get breath as Seth abused your throat. You couldn’t even steady yourself with your hands bound, leaving you completely at Seth’s mercy, of which he was showing you none. 

Eventually Dean unzipped his pants, pulling his throbbing cock out and stroking it as he watched Seth violate his girlfriend. His eyes focused on your pussy as he stroked his length. Every time Seth pulled you lower on his dick your pussy spread open giving Dean a peek of the silver bar pierced through your clit. With a satisfied sigh Seth pulled out of your mouth with a grin.

“Now sweetheart, this is normally the part where I would bury my face in your sweet cunt and make you scream.” Seth said with a chuckle. “But since you decided to be such a bitch I don’t think I’m going to let you come.” You made a distressed sound of protest. You were already so damn worked up just from sucking Seth’s cock and knowing Dean was watching you. 

Seth reached behind you, undoing the belt binding and you quickly moved her arms to the front shaking them out and rubbing your wrists before turning to Seth and pouting your lower lip out. 

“Please Seth?” You tried making your eyes wide and pleading. 

“No.” he said firmly. “You damn sure haven’t earned the right to an orgasm. You couldn’t even take your punishment properly.” 

“You can’t stop me.” You said hotly before you thought better of it. 

“The hell I can’t.” Seth responded. You shrunk back when he climbed onto the bed, stalking you until you crashed into the headboard. 

“Where you gonna go now?” he taunted trapping you between his arms. You shrieked in surprise when he grabbed you by the thighs pulling you down to lay flat underneath him. Seth shoved his cock into you, gliding in easily as you were soaked. It didn’t take long for you to be gasping and pleading under him as he masterfully brought you to the brink of orgasm only to deny you. From his chair Dean watched the interplay stroking and twisting his dick coming with a grunt just before Seth came with a final thrust leaving you aching for more. 

“Look what you did to Dean” Seth said to you as he glanced over, seeing his friend with his head back in the chair, eyes closed, his hand and cock covered with come. Dean opened his startling blue eyes and gave a lazy shrug, the corner of his lip turning up in a smirk. “What? That was hot as fuck.” He said. “You got a towel I can clean myself off with?” he asked. 

Seth nodded absently his gaze finding you on the bed, body still flushed with arousal. 

“I’ve got something better.” Seth suddenly said. “Y/N, go clean Dean up.” He ordered smiling as he heard your shocked gasp. Glancing at Dean he saw the man’s eyes were widened in surprise, but clear want was on his face. 

“Wha…what?” You stuttered eyes darting to Dean and then back to Seth. 

“You heard me. Dean made a mess because of you. You need to clean it up.” He repeated. “You have five seconds to be on your knees for him.” You darted across the bed as Seth began counting falling to your knees in between Dean’s legs. A pretty red blush spread across your face as you knelt, your pussy throbbing in arousal. You reached out hesitantly grabbing Deans wrist and pulling it towards your mouth, your eyes drawn to the thick come coating Dean’s fingers. 

Your tongue darted out, swiping along Dean’s thumb to catch the liquid. At Dean’s encouraging moan you sucked his thumb into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the digit ensuring you got every drop of come off of him. 

“Eye contact Y/N.” Seth told you, taking a seat on the bed and idly stroking his cock as he watched. He was glad he didn’t feel an iota of jealousy at the sight of you pleasing Dean, something which surprised him. He usually hated men even flirting with you, but he was quite content to sit back and watch. 

Your eyes raised to meet Dean’s gaze as you sucked his index finger into your mouth. Dean groaned as you twirled your tongue around before popping the finger out and giving it a long sensuous lick. Your tongue bathed his hand, stroking over his knuckles until every last trace of come was cleaned off. With a deep breath your eyes dropped from Dean’s face, darting to look at his semi hard cock, which was glistening with come. 

“You gonna suck my cock clean for me doll?” Dean spoke his first words to you since this all started. “Wrap those pretty lips around my dick while your boyfriend watches.” The command in his voice strikes you right between the legs and you clench your thighs together in an effort to get the desired friction.

“You make Dean feel real good and I just might let you come after.” Seth spoke up, increasing the pressure of his strokes as he watched his girlfriend grip the dick of his best friend. With the added incentive you eagerly slid Dean’s thickness into your mouth. It felt strange at first. You hadn’t pleasured anyone else since you met Seth four years ago, but it didn’t take long to get into it and enjoy the differences between the two men. The fact that Seth sat behind them watching you please Dean added to your excitement. 

“Come here.” Seth demanded when you were finished with Dean. You spun around to see Seth standing behind you, hurriedly stroking his cock. Recognizing the look on his face you opened your mouth, feeling the first spurts of cum the second his dick touched your tongue. 

As you swallowed Seth turned to look at his friend who had tucked himself back into his jeans. 

“You think she earned the right to come?” Seth asked, leaving it up to Dean. 

“I think so.” He said to your relief, before a devilish smile graced his face. “But, I think she should have to do it herself. “ 

“No!” You protested. It just wasn’t the same as when Seth did it. Sure you could get off, but it was nowhere near as good as when Seth ate you out or used his fingers. 

“I think that sounds about right.” Seth agreed ignoring your protest. “You go ahead and get yourself off.” He said walking out of the room with Dean. Passing by the living room they saw Roman fast asleep on the couch, just as Dean had left him so long ago.


End file.
